Magic Mirror
The Magic Mirror, formerly known as the Genie of Agrabah, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the second episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Giancarlo Esposito, and is the Agrabah counterpart of Sidney Glass. The Magic Mirror is based on the character of the same name from the fairytale, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" and on the Genie from the folktale, "Aladdin". History After King Leopold dies, the Magic Mirror suggests Regina use a Huntsman to kill Snow White; knowing that the princess is too well-liked by everyone to be killed outright by the Queen. In the end, the Huntsman is unable to go through with the Queen's request, and spares Snow White's life in mercy. Discovering his deception, the Queen makes him her slave forever. At some point during his time as the Magic Mirror, he begins working on a portal in the World Behind the Mirror, in the hopes of escaping this realm. The Evil Queen, successful in her mission to destroy Snow White, puts the princess under a Sleeping Curse and keeps Prince Charming as her prisoner. However, the Huntsman secretly aids Prince Charming in escaping. To the Queen, he lies and says the man managed to break out on his own. Livid, the Queen is ready to sentence out the Huntsman's punishment for his incompetency, but the Magic Mirror is able to show her Prince Charming's exact location. She buys time by entrapping Prince Charming into the Infinite Forest, but she remains unaware Rumplestiltskin strikes a deal to help him find Snow White. Eventually, Prince Charming leaves the Infinite Forest to awaken Snow White with true love's kiss, which the Magic Mirror sees while spying on them. While being carried to the Queen by a knight, he warns not to be dropped or else a curse of fourteen years will be unleashed. Hastening towards the Queen's apple tree garden, the Magic Mirror shows her a curseless Snow White being proposed to by Prince Charming. Enraged, the Queen immediately makes plans to confront the two. During the Queen's war against Snow White, Regina's father Henry becomes desperate to stop her quest for vengeance, believing she is going down a path of no return. Hoping Cora can change Regina's mind, he asks the Magic Mirror to summon her. The Magic Mirror immediately refuses, knowing that doing such a thing will incur Regina's wrath, but Henry insists that if he cares for Regina at all, he'll do it. The Mirror relents and then projects Cora's image from Wonderland into the glass reflection so Henry can talk to her. However, Henry fails to realize that by summoning Cora, he's given her the ability to return to the Enchanted Forest. Not wanting to see her mother ever again, Regina casts a non-reversable spell on the looking glass to seal the portal forever and allows the Magic Mirror to pull Cora back to Wonderland. Before Cora disappears into the looking glass, she spitefully steals a box Regina is holding, that contains a shrunken Henry. After Regina loses her father, the Magic Mirror tries to console her, commenting that she still has him. To save her father, the Queen seeks out the help of a former portal jumper, Jefferson, to take her to another land. He refuses, but to sway his decision, the Queen disguises herself as an old hag selling items at a market vendor. Jefferson's daughter, Grace, eyes a stuffed rabbit, but her father does not have enough money to pay for it. The hag does not accept anything less than the asking price, and the two leave the market empty-handed. Once they are gone, the Magic Mirror, hanging on flip side of the vendor, teases the masqueraded Queen for being cruel to the young girl. Wishing to learn more about how to enact the Dark Curse, the Evil Queen goes to speak with Rumplestiltskin. Upon returning to the palace, the Magic Mirror tries to engage her in conversation about it, but goes ignored. As it is, the Evil Queen learns from Rumplestiltskin she must sacrifice the heart of the thing most beloved to her, which is her father. Going through with it, the Dark Curse is cast, and later engulfs everyone, including the Magic Mirror, into another land. }} Trivia |-|On-screen Notes= On-screen Notes *By using him, the Evil Queen is able to see through uncovered mirrors. **However, as revealed in the episode "Sisters", Regina is also able to use her powers to spy on someone through any reflective surface, including the chrome on a car. *When first meeting King Leopold, the genie states that he has granted "One thousand and one wishes..." This is a reference to the popular Middle Eastern folk-tales One Thousand and One Nights, which itself contains the story "Aladdin's Wonderful Lamp". |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The mirror that the genie keeps with him inside his lamp,File:111GenieWithMirror.png which he later gets trapped inside when he makes his final wish,File:111Noooooo.png is the same mirror that the Evil Queen uses to trap Emma and Regina in "I'll Be Your Mirror".File:608AlreadyDreamtIt.png *The lamp that he once lived in is currently in the possession of Mr. Gold in his pawnshop.File:116AndThisSurprisesYou.png **Another genie lamp, with a different design, is also in the pawnshop.File:105CreepyPuppets.png *One of Cyrus' brothers' genie lampsFile:W110OpensBook.png File:W111GeniesBottles.png is the same prop as the magic mirror's lamp,File:111Lamp.png File:111LampOnFloor.png but with differently colored jewels. **The same prop is re-used for the genie lamp that Aladdin steals from Mr. Gold's pawnshop. This lamp also has differently colored jewels.File:608FindAgrabah.png Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} fr:Miroir magique it:Specchio Magico de:Magischer Spiegel ru:Волшебное Зеркало nl:Magische Spiegel Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Creatures